1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a tool, especially a rotary tool for machining, especially for the cutting processing of workpieces, preferably a cutting tool with a indexable insert.
2. Discussion of the Background
Tools outfitted with cutter blade inserts such as, for example, indexable inserts, are as a rule used when it comes to processing functional areas with the greatest precision possible and at the same time keeping the life of the tool as long as possible in order to keep the economical aspect of the comparatively expensive tool at the highest possible level. Various approaches for configuring such tools are known.
Tools, such as, for example, milling or facing heads, have become known from the documents DE 3242765 A, DE 19800440 A1, DE 19725219 A1, EP 0385709 A1, DE 19635490 A1 and DE 4300289 in which the cutter blade attachment, such as, for example, the indexable insert, is mounted firmly on a tool cartridge cartridge. The indexable insert is fastened in a stationary and immovable on the cartridge using a fastening screw. The cartridge sits adjustably on a carrier element. This configuration indeed enables the fine adjustment of the cutter blade of the indexable insert even if indexable inserts according to DIN are used. The disadvantage of this known arrangement nonetheless lies in that a great deal of space is needed, so that the area of use of these tools remains comparatively restricted. Comparable tool arrangements, which operate with cartridge-like cutter blade carriers, are the object of documents WO 96/39271 and DE 3801394 A1.
A cutting arrangement is known from document WO 97/34722 where a indexable insert is accommodated in an especially configured recess in the carrier element. The indexable insert is directly clamped on the carrier element by means of a centrally arranged fastening screw, whereby a wedge transmission arrangement is provided in order to adjust the cutter blade radially. The disadvantage of this arrangement lies in the fact that the carrier element can only be used for a specific plate shape, and that the adjustment possibilities remain restricted. Owing to the fact that a central fastening screw must be provided for the indexable insert, only indexable inserts beginning with a certain minimal size can moreover to used.
Fastening indexable inserts on the carrier element by means of so-called micron-adjustment devices and fixing them in place after adjustment with suitable clamping devices is also ready known. This state of the art is described in the documents DE 2754499 A1, DE 2757273 A1, EP 0154021 B1 and EP 0126432 B1. The disadvantage of these arrangements lies in the fact that once again the tool can only be used for a certain type of indexable insert, and in addition to this, the clamping devices are relatively complex, i.e. they must be constructed with many parts movable in relation to one another, owing to which the tool becomes expensive. Also the stability of the tool suffers in these expensive design forms.
A tool is known from document EP 0381924 A2, in which a clamping claw is used for fixing the cutter blade attachment into position, wherein said claw is pressed against the carrier element using a clamping screw, and thereby pressed with a protruding end segment against the cutter blade attachment, which therefore is clamped flat against a floor surface of a recess in the carrier element. The disadvantage of this arrangement consists in that a fine adjustment of the cutter blade attachment is not possible.